1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to surface watercraft. More specifically, embodiments relate to autonomous surface watercraft and data gathering using said watercraft.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Some areas of the world's bodies of water remain inhospitable, remote, and/or otherwise unsuitable for direct human research (e.g., gathering sensor readings over large areas). Additionally, using large research vessels to take sensor readings over an area of interest may be time and cost prohibitive. It may, therefore, be advantageous to provide a system and method to remotely gather sensor data from such areas.